I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for sending control messages.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems, etc.
A multiple-access system typically employs a method of assigning system resources to individual users of the system. It is desirable to send assignments of resources as efficiently as possible in order to reduce the amount of overhead for sending the assignments. Furthermore, it is desirable to send the assignments in a reliable manner so that the assigned resources are properly used for data transmission. Reliability may be particularly important for persistent assignments that extend over time rather than have a deterministic expiration time.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently and reliably send assignment of resources.